Okeer
"I shall give the Genophage the greatest insult an enemy can recieve: to be ignored." Dr. Okeer (sometimes referred to as Warlord Okeer) is a krogan character in Mass Effect 2. He is one of the characters you seek to add to your crew during Dossier: The Warlord, and creator of Grunt. Okeer is voiced by Dave Fennoy. Dossier Okeer is a militant radical who was so ruthless and fanatical that even his own people turned on him. He maintains an extreme Darwinist belief that the effect it has had on krogan natural selection, rather then the loss of numbers, is where the genophage has performed its greatest damage. With each rare newborn, even the weaker ones, cared for, grown to adulthood and possibly reproducing, Okeer believes the ancient krogan philosophy that only the strongest survive and reproduce is lost. He sees the survival of the weak and the integration of their genetics into the krogan gene pool as proof that krogan are growing weaker with each generation, becoming shadows of those who fought in the Rebellions. Believing that an army, even a limited and non-reproducing one, of krogan of equal or greater strength, skill and wits as those of the Rebellions will be enough to bring the galaxy to its knees. To that end he experimented with genetics and sold a great number of his kind to the Collectors for the technology he required, earning himself a vile reputation among krogan and forcing him off Tuchanka. When Shepard meets Okeer, he explains his efforts are not to cure the genophage that was ravaging his race, but to perfect his species. He worked alongside a Blue Suns commander named Jedore to breed new types of krogan in breeding tanks, thanks to the technology provided by the Collectors. Jedore desired a mixed unit army composed with cloned krogan loyal to her with hired merc specialists leading the krogan shocktroops, but Okeer was more concerned with perfecting his ultimate experiment of creating a perfect krogan by misleading Jedore for resources. Jedore attempted to destroy Grunt's gestation tank and kill Okeer after discovering Okeer's true motives. When Commander Shepard came to Korlus to recruit Okeer for the fight against the Collectors, the latter was found in the middle of releasing his flawed test subjects to kill Jedore's forces as a means to grant more time to finalize Grunt's creation. Foreshadowing a fight to defend Okeer's lab from Blue Suns counter-assault, Jedore releases a toxic gas via vents in the lab on Shepard and Okeer in a hope to kill both. Okeer refuses to leave his creation and stays in the lab as Shepard prepares to defend the lab. After Shepard killed Jedore, the gases had already suffocated Okeer. He left a dying message to tell Shepard to take his super soldier (later named Grunt) with him/her. Okeer is a rare example of a krogan that relies on science and technology typically not associated with his species with the core goal of giving rise to the perfect krogan warrior. He is ruthless in his attempts to create the perfect krogan to the point he is willing to sacrifice thousands of flawed tank-bred krogan to death or as mere cannon fodder against his enemies. He has also commenced with technological trades with the Collectors to assist in the creation of Grunt, giving the creation blurry memories of Collector ships. What knowledge of the Collectors Okeer had was destroyed with his death, though he did state in his dying declaration that if he knew of why the Collectors were kidnapping humans, he would have told Shepard. Category:Krogan Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Characters Category:characters